The present invention relates to card printers used to print images on a surface of rigid or semi-rigid planar substrates. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ink jet card printer having full edge-to-edge printing capability on a surface of the substrate.
Card printers are used to print an image onto a surface of semi-rigid planar substrates. The substrates include, but are not limited to, plastic cards, tokens, and other types of rigid or semi-rigid planar substrates. Hereinafter, the terms xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d are intended to describe these and other rigid and semi-rigid substrates having various shapes and sizes.
In the past, graphical and textual information was placed on such cards using a labor intensive process in which, for example, an identification card was formed by manually stamping or imprinting an individual""s data onto the card. Additionally, in some cases, an instant photograph was taken of the subject and adhered or laminated to the card.
Current methods for printing images on cards involve the use of a card printer and a computer. The image that is to be printed on the card is typically formatted by application software running on the computer. Data relating to the formatted image is then provided to the printer in the form of a print job. The printer processes the print job by printing the image onto a surface of the card. The image is generally formed by combining textual and graphical portions received from host applications running on the computer or from other input devices such as keyboards, scanners, and digital cameras. For many applications, it is desirable that the printer provide full edge-to-edge printing capability to allow an image be recorded over an entire surface of the card.
Most card printers are thermal based printers that include a ribbon having primary color dye panels and a thermal printhead. One type of thermal based printer is a dye sublimation printer, in which the thermal printhead heats the ribbon and causes dye on the color panels to be released and sublimate into a surface of the card. Unfortunately, these printers are only compatible with cards having a specialized surface into which the dye can sublimate. Furthermore, these printers are generally incapable of providing full edge-to-edge printing due to problems caused by the ribbon adhering to the edges of the card. Another type of thermal based printer prints the image onto a film, which is subsequently laminated to the card. This type of thermal based printer has full edge-to-edge printing capability, which is achieved by printing an image onto the film that is larger than the surface of the card on which it is to be laminated. Unfortunately, these printers are complex and often too expensive for small operations.
Another type of card printer is an ink jet based card printer. These printers are typically more affordable than thermal based printers and are somewhat less complicated. Ink jet card printers generally include an ink jet printhead and a transport mechanism. The ink jet printhead is designed to form the desired image on a surface of a card by spraying colored ink onto portions of the surface that are presented to the ink jet printhead in a print position by the transport mechanism. Typical transport mechanisms include a platen positioned immediately below the printhead and rollers positioned adjacent the printhead that pinch the card against the platen as it is transported through the print position. Typical ink jet printers are generally incompatible with semi-rigid substrates. Instead, thin and highly flexible substrates must be used that can bend around the platen and other rollers of the transport mechanism as they are transported. Additionally, the rollers typically contact side portions of the surface of the card when in the print position thereby obstructing the surface of the card and preventing the ink jet printhead from printing on the surface in those locations. As a result, these types of ink jet card printers are incapable of full edge-to-edge printing on the card. Even if the rollers of the transport mechanism were positioned such that the ink jet printhead would have the freedom to print, for example, from a side edge of the card to an opposing side edge, this type of printer is still prevented from printing edge-to-edge due to the contamination of the platen and other components of the transport mechanism that would result from spraying ink beyond the edges of the card as would be required for full edge-to-edge printing on the card. In addition to potentially clogging the transport mechanism and causing the printer to fail, the resulting contaminated components of the transport mechanism would transfer the contaminating ink to the cards that are being processed. As a result, most ink jet card printers are not suitable for full edge-to-edge printing and, instead, limit printing on the substrate to a smaller area defined by margins formed along the edges of the substrate.
However, some ink jet card printers include modified transport mechanisms that avoid some of the problems described above. These printers allow printing on surfaces of semi-rigid cards by adapting the transport mechanism to transport the cards through the printer in a tray. The trays generally include a depressed region that conforms to the shape of the card and exposes a top planar surface of the card on which an image is to be printed. Unfortunately, these printers are still unable to provide full edge-to-edge printing capability without contaminating the tray and other components of the transport mechanism. Additionally, these printers are significantly limited in the number of cards that can be processed without user intervention.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved ink jet card printer that is compatible with semi-rigid cards while providing full edge-to-edge printing capability.
The present invention is directed to an ink jet card printer that includes an ink jet printhead and a transport mechanism. The ink jet printhead is adapted to print on portions of a surface of the card that are presented in a print position along a print path. The transport mechanism includes at least one cantilevering mechanism that is positioned to a side of the print position along the print path. The cantilevering mechanism is adapted to unobstructively present the surface of the card to the printhead in the print position.